


Huntress

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunter - Freeform, Huntress - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "Thanks again,"•In which a lone huntress takes down someone trying to kill Scott•Warning; love, fluff





	Huntress

Derek watched and waited as the boys finished up lacrosse practice. Stiles noticed and went over to him as soon as the coach gave the okay . "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Something to talk about with Scott and Liam." Derek got up and walked over to the boys. "I just got word from a werewolf in Los Angeles that a warlock is coming here in search of an alpha and strong beta." He pointed between the boys. "So we have to be careful?" "Or hunt them before they hunts us." Derek turned back to the bleachers. "Who's the girl? I wouldn't question it if she was screaming and cheering at you but she seems to care less. She just staring at her book. Just reading." "That's y/n." Stiles chimed. "She's in my Spanish class. She just loves reading and drawing. She doesn't care much for people besides the small conversations we have or when she helps me with pronunciation." Stiles added. "Why are you worrying about a poor high school girl?" Liam asked. "Because warlocks can easily blend into human society." "Y/n would rather fade out of existence." "Wait what's her last name?" Liam asked. "Uh Jupiter I believe." Liam smiled. "She helps my dad with paperwork at the hospital. She's no threat." Liam spoke.

* * *

“So what are we looking for?" Liam asked as they entered the forest. "Someone who looks mundane. Warlocks have a mark to show and that's there eyes and if they ever show it then we think they're mundane." Just as Derek finished Liam collapsed to the ground. He glanced back. "He's here." "Indeed you are right." Out came a female with blonde hair. "Wrong gender though." Scott noticed she was holding y/n. "This girl was wondering the forest with a crossbow. To bad good never wins." She frowned. With that Derek fell to the ground clutching his head. "Alright alpha bring it. She doesn't seem to have a back up plan." She shoved y/n to the ground. Scott flashed his eyes but it had no effect on the warlock. She gripped Scott by the neck. In one quick movement a needle was shoved into the warlock's neck. It was quickly pulled out as she fell to the ground. "For your information, a huntress always has a plan b and plan c." Scott looked at y/n who had a syringe in her hand. Y/n looked up at Scott. "Been tracking her since Los Angeles." "That's why you weren't at the hospital last week." Liam commented pulling himself up from the ground. "Indeed. I was trying to get her in Los Angeles before she could get farther but she slipped by barely but I knew where she was going. Beacon Hills is currently a beacon for supernatural, how fitting." "What was she going to do to us?" Derek asked with a grumble. "Kill you and take your power. She won't become a werewolf just a stronger warlock." She huffed. "What did you put in her?" Liam asked pointing to the syringe. "Demon venom mixed with kanima. Instant death to warlocks who have dark magic which she obviously did." She pulled the needle of and put it in a plastic container. "Did you steal that from the hospital?" Liam asked. "Nope. Asked Melissa. She asked why. Said demon. Handed me needle." She hand was slightly bloody. "What happened to your hand?" Stiles asked. "Warlock wanted to mess with me. Fixation for blood or she thought I was the beta." She moved her hand a little. "It's fine. I'll just stop by the hospital. It's not broken but fractured maybe." She admitted. "So She was going to torture you?" Scott asked with full concern. She nodded. "She was doing it to see if I would shift and since I'm not a werewolf I couldn't. She figured she could use me for leverage but you guys barely know me so that doesn't work." "I'll take her to the hospital." Scott commented. "You guys get home and rest." He told Stiles, Derek, and Isaac.

* * *

“And there you go. No cast is needed but keep it wrapped to hopefully reduce pain and to help it heal right." Y/n nodded. Scott stayed with her the entire time. "Thank you Melissa." Scott helped y/n off the hospital bed with her good hand and the two walked out of the hospital together. "I suppose since you can't drive you'll need a ride home too?" She laughed. "And since we took my car..." she trailed. "Okay well lets take you home Miss Jupiter." A silent but comfortable car ride later they and reached the Jupiter residents. Scott walked her all the way up to the door. She laughed lightly as she unlocked her door. "Thank you again for saving me from impending death." Scott spoke. She turned around to face him. "Not a problem McCall." Scott paused for a moment. "I would love to see you at the game this Friday. Girls are painting their favorite player's number on their face." She smiled. "I will think about it." She quickly gave a peck on his cheek. "Later wolf boy." She spoke before disappearing into the house. Scott mentally high fives himself. Friday was going to be a good day compared to the disaster that was Tuesday aka today.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want a part two? Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but if you guys like it enough I'll do a part two!


End file.
